


smash it (to your heart)

by MayNity_06



Series: I (don't) think I'll never love you [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Unresolved, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayNity_06/pseuds/MayNity_06
Summary: Woosssshh~Swiffff~Shwiiing~As the shuttlecock rapidly rallies on both sides of the court, Jihoon wonders as to why he feels ecstatic and bouncy as he carefully watches the other boy hit it with ease and perfection.And the wonder of his supposed-to-be “greatest rival” becoming his “most dependable partner” doesn’t seem to help Jihoon. Well, maybe his perception of the guy is (a bit) wrong.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon
Series: I (don't) think I'll never love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764715
Kudos: 8





	1. Disclaimer

Well, Hello to everyone who is interested in Wanna One and especially Nielwink. I am not certainly aware of the working grounds here so please bear it with me for the meantime. To be honest, this will be my first time writing Nielwink-content fanfic because I certainly enjoy the ship and the people who ship them both as well. Another thing is that my imagination runs wild every time I think about Nielwink because they are just too cute together, LMAO. So here I am hoping that you would enjoy as well this little story of mine that I would gratefully share to you. Advanced apologies for the grammatical mistakes. Critics will be VERY appreciated TT. Don't worry, I'll post the first chapter later, so be sure to watch it out. ADVANCED THANK YOU as well hehet.


	2. hit it with your best shot

"And here we go, ladies and gentlemen. We are currently having a crazy match between these high-caliber juniors of Seoul Middle High and Itaewon Academy."

"That's for sure, partner. A three-setter with a 20-20 on the scoreboard right now will truly make your hair rise because of goosebumps, haha." 

"Aaaaaahhhhh--- advantage is now for Seoul Middle High with 21-20. The people here are just as ecstatic as I am sitting on the edge of my seat."

"Seoul now serving, will it be the last point of this match?"

Kabummm~

Swingg~

Clannnngg~

"Woohooo- that's it, a faulty long shot from Itaewon makes Seoul win this match in three games with the score 21-19, 18-21, 22-20. And I can't hear anything right now as well because it is too loud in the gymnasium as people are amazed by the show of these competitive athletes.

"What a way to open this year's Middle School Championship!! That was amazing and that boy who is in deep emotion is more than amazing"

"Okay, we will say goodbye for now to those who are watching this live stream of the 33rd Yong-dae Badminton Championship and we'll be back with more exciting matches after this. Stay tuned everyone. 

\---

"Huh, all I can say is I'm better than them," Jihoon smugly retorts to himself. He unnoticeably watches the full game instead of warming up in their dugout.

"If I am up against one of them, it would be a two-game win for me in a highly dominating fashion."

"There you go again Park," Woojin replied from out of nowhere. "Thinking you can beat them easily, eh. I heard that junior from Seoul Middle High was the best rookie in Seoul and has won titles since he was in Primary School," Jihoon rolling his eyes to the seemingly teasing best friend of his. They were friends by the start of the first semester of their freshman year in Marugi Middle High School. And because their personality and their obliviousness on other students complement each other, they found that its worth having even just one friend who can talk to you like you are the biggest loser in town yet softly admires you at the same time.

"Fuck you, Park Woojin. Even your ass can't beat me in a 1v1 match, both in Badminton and Battlegrounds," Jihoon smoothly counters.

"Hey, I was just trying to talk smart right there. And whatever at least I can win against Woong Hyung and the other seniors. Anyway, aren't you resting a little bit too much? You weren't there in the dugout, you dumbass," Woojin quickly changes the topic.

"Ughh, I just wanted to enjoy the match, can't I?

"Yeah sure. And fantasizing yourself winning this championship tournament instead of actually training is a damn lot better Park Jihoon"

"YAA Park Woojin-" Jihoon was abruptly cut due to the small senior walking towards them in the sidelines came over.

"Jihoon-ah, Woojin-ie, Coach Lee is looking for both of you. Looks like you set yourselves again in another bigtime trouble," Woong informs them.

As soon as their senior told them about their coach, the two quickly set their pace and hurriedly left the arena. "I'm sorry," Woojin said to the lady he accidentally bumped into while running fastly. Jihoon, on the other hand, rushes and avoiding any obstacle in front of him, thinking like it was his training drills on his daily practice. After being stampede with the huge crowd earlier on, they stopped at a place nearby to take a short break.

"I hate you," Jihoon chortled, suddenly making Woojin gasp and looking like he'll faint due to the heavy running session they had.

"Why Mister? Is it because I said that the Seoul rookie is a prodigy or are you just nervous in your upcoming match?"

"Neither. Whatever Park Woojin, let's just go now to the dugout if we don't want your ass to be messed up again."

"Wow. Ok, I get it. Says by the mighty Park Jihoon anyway," Woojin replied with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

\---

As soon as they get into the dugout, the other seniors were doing last-minute warm-ups to condition themselves. And there goes their not so happy moment when they glanced at the side to see their Coach scolding some of the seniors for not doing the routines properly. His brows were furrowing, looking like a lion wanting to eat its prey alive or dead. "We're really doomed, arent we?" Jihoon looked at the side to see the worried Woojin. "Shut up, you prick."

"Oh, Coach you're looking for the two sophomores, right? Yaa- 2Park, Coach Lee is looking out for you both," the Leader Kim Myung-dae announced.

"Shit," Woojin whispered. "Yeah, Coach hehe they said you're looking for us?

" Well, Park Woojin, where the heck did you go after playing that stupid shooting game for hours and not participating here," Coach Lee was pissed off.

Woojin immediately bows down his head while being sorry. Meanwhile, Jihoon still stares at the shy Woojin, surprised at what he heard from his Coach.

"And you, Park Jihoon. Are you just wasting your time here? Because I will not let you play if you say so."

"I'm very sorry Coach." The two were standing there for a little time not knowing what to do. "Hey seniors, get back on your last-minute recoveries. As for the two of you, finish your warm-ups and we'll meet later.

\---

The coach turned and left the two behind who are still not confident about the tension of the situation awhile ago. Jihoon then jokingly pretends to be shocked as to mock the man beside him.

"I get it, Park. Don't mess with me right now," Woojin glares on Jihoon who is about to burst and laugh at him.

"Kekeke~ you're unbelievable dude," Jihoon chuckles "Yet you have that guts to nag at me, lol." Woojin was still irritated about it so Jihoon comforts him by acting cutely.

"kku kku ka ka, hey Grumpy Woojin, don't be mad" Jihoon acts with an aegyo and suddenly gets embarrassed.

"Now I really got mad about it," Woojin looking at him annoyingly.

"Eiiii, I'll treat you with tteokboki and anything you want to eat later so don't get angry now," Jihoon exclaimed.

"For now, let's deal with this tiring routine and win our matches. What can you say?" Woojin didn't comply to answer but smirked and agreed to his condition of a free buffet. 

"Hana dul set- 2Park Fighting!

\---

Jihoon and Woojin, along with Woong and the other seniors, are now set up and ready because they are the next athletes who will compete in this Round of 16 Match against Jeju Middle School. they were gathered by Coach Lee and huddled in a close circle. " I am very much aware that all of you are nervous but don't let that beat you in the match, later on, got it?" Coach Lee said. "Yes, Coach," shouted by the athletes. "I know you can do it, so let's have fun, got it?" 

"Yes, Coach"

The respective players of Marugi Middle High went to their places as well as Woojin and Jihoon. "Good luck, dear. I'll see you later," Woojin exclaimed. "Thank you, Woojinie. And don't let Woong hyung do all the work for you," replied Jihoon. "Hey, Woong hyung said I am his best partner."

"I never did say that kiddo," Woong contradicting what Woojin said. " Let's go now and beat the other team. And Goodluck to you Jihoon. I hope you will win it."

"Thanks hyung, I'll see you both later."

As Woojin and Woong left him, Jihoon felt on edge about the upcoming match. Sure, it was undeniable that he is excited about it, but the nervousness he feels in his body is way too surreal. He then let himself meditate for a long while. He was reminiscing the times wherein he nearly felt like forgetting of playing the sport. Though he was not that confident enough, his passion, eagerness, and will to prove himself to his family, seniors and friends have driven him to get through the hardships and strive for the best.

And that is what he wants to do now.

"All right, ladies and gents. We are back here in Yong-dae Stadium in Seoul for the 33rd Yong-dae Badminton Championships. For the 4th match of the Round of 16's, we have Park Jihoon from Marugi Middle High versus Lee Taesung of Jeju Middle School battling it out to qualify for the Men's Singles Quarterfinals."

Jihoon got up from his seat, gathered his equipment, and holding his racket tightly. He stared at the badminton racket intently with deep feels. "I'll win this," Jihoon thought to himself. 

As the announcer and referees set the players to their respective courts, Jihoon felt an overwhelming situation when he saw that there are people who are shouting for him to win.

"Go Park Jihoon of Marugi High. You can do that- FIGHTINGGG!!" a group of girls yelled at the uppermost part of the bleachers.

JIhoon now feels better. Thinking that he will win this match in a dominating way again. And when the very first whistle was blown, Jihoon was more than inspired and had that serious game-face appearance on his face that no one could ever distort.

_"1,2,3, Phwwwwwhht~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my Nielwink fic. Questions and criticisms are very much welcome. That would guide and encourage me to continue writing this story. Once again, thank you Wannables, Mays, and Danitys hehet.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Characters (and their roles on this fic):  
> *Park Jihoon- playing in Men’s Singles  
> *Kang Daniel- Men’s Singles  
> *Park Woojin- Jihoon’s BFF/ Men’s Doubles  
> *Ong Seongwu, Kim Jaehwan & Yoon Jisung- Daniel’s annoying friends
> 
> Side Note: Their playing roles in badminton will eventually change as the story goes on. Watch out for it. //winks


End file.
